womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Carla Beurskens
Carolina Alwina Hubertina (Carla) Roem Erman-Beurskens ( Tegelen , February 10 1952 ) was from the late seventies until the late nineties of the 20th century, a leading Dutchathlete at all distances from 3000m to the marathon . On this last issue, she was even some time leader. Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Most successful Dutch athlete of all time **1.2 Large marathons **1.3 Honolulu *Two Dutch championships *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 marathon **4.2 Other wins *5 Awards Biography [ edit ] Most successful Dutch athlete of all time [ edit ] Beurskens how all aspects of the business controlled, evidenced by the distribution of the twenty-three national titles they won on hold during her long career: three indoor and five outdoor courts, nine on the road and six on the cross-country . She is the long distances by far the most successful Dutch athlete ever. The length of her athletic career was taking into consideration Carla Beurskens only a relatively small number of major championship tournament for the Netherlands. Twice she took part in Olympic Games (in 1984 and 1988 ), three times to Europe and once at world championships . For various reasons there were for her play no great deeds of those tournaments. Never reached them higher than fifth in the marathon at the European Championships in 1982 in Athens . Major marathons [ edit ] Fared better Beurskens the marathons in several major cities. So it is the Kenyan athlete Tegla Loroupe after, the only one Rotterdam marathon in women has won more than once. And while she said shortly after her first victory in 1984 that she Rotterdam would pass unless it would improve the situation. female participants drastically now left In 1990, the conditions seem better met the requirements of the Limburg, because she came again and went back to smooth earnings. In addition, she was the first woman in Rotterdam a time realized within two and a half hours: 2:29:47. In 1986 Beurskens wanted to take part in the London Marathon , but a start ban imposed on her by the KNAU , prevented. They wanted a week prior to its Rotterdam marathon not consent, for the protection of the Dutch championship that took place there. Prompt Beurskens opted for the Boston Marathon , which was held. eight days after Rotterdam There she had registered under the name Sue Whitemouth, so they would be no point. Disturbed by outsiders as a vedette She was well prepared and wanted to make a good impression. In Boston, however, the trail first fell sharply, then uphill to enter. After 10 miles she lay thus for 2 minutes on her schedule, which was addressed. An end time of 2:20 She was initially in theNorwegian koploopster Ingrid Kristiansen . However, the second, the uphill part destroyed many of its forces, which they eventually finished second in 2:27:35 for women. Kristiansen won in 2:24:55. [1] Carla Beurskens ran her personal as well as national record of 2:26:34 on November 15, 1987 in the Tokyo Marathon , where she finished second behind triple winner Katrin Dörre fromEast Germany . The solution would be thirteen years as Dutch record. Only in 2003 it was Lornah Kiplagat in the New York City Marathon back to 2:23:43. Furthermore, she wrote wins the marathon on her name in the Japanese Nagoya in 1987, in view of the circumstances (the road snow showers), excellent 2:28:27 in Eindhoven in 1995 and Enschede in 1997. Honolulu [ edit ] Forever Beurskens' name, however, will remain attached to the marathon of Honolulu in Hawaii . Times out of ten they appeared there at the start, she was ironing a whopping eight times with the highest honors. The first time she ran in 1985. The invitation for this event was accompanied by a two-week holiday offers. Without full preparation, she participated and promptly won. Then her winning streak in Hawaii until 1994, interrupted only in 1988 and 1991. With its eight wins she is the most successful marathon runner ever. By the race organization she is now invited as guest of honor for the match. Dutch championships [ edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Personal records [ Edit ] ;Job ;Road Honours [ edit ] Marathon [ Edit ] *1981: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgNK Kijkduin - 2:42:56 (1st overall) *1982: Osaka marathon - 2:34:14http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1982: 9th New York City Marathon - 2:35:37 *1982: 5th European Championships - 2:39:22 *1983: 17th World Cup - 2:39:25 *1984 Paris Marathon - 2:32:53http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1984: Rotterdam marathon - 2:34:56http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1984: 22 OS - 2:37:51 *1985: 4th Chicago Marathon - 2:27:50 (NR) *1985: Frankfurt Marathon - 2:28:37http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1985: Osaka marathon - 2:31:11http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1985 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:35:51 *1986: Boston Marathon - 2:27:35http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1986 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:31:02 *1986: 7th European Championships - 2:39:05 *1987: Tokyo Marathon - 2:26:34 (NR)http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1987: Nagoya Marathon - 2:28:27http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1987 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:35:11 *1988: Nagoya Marathon - 2:28:58http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1988: 34th OS - 2:37:52 *1989 Chicago Marathon - 2:30:24http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1989 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:31:50 *1990: Rotterdam marathon - 2:29:47http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1990: Berlin Marathon - 2:30:00http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *1990 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:33:34 *1992 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:32:13 *1993: 5th Nagoya Marathon - 2:30:10 *1993 Amsterdam Marathon - 2:31:48http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1993 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:32:20 *1994 NK Rotterdam - 2:29:43 (3rd overall)http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1994 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgHonolulu Marathon - 2:37:06 *1995 NK Rotterdam - 2:32:39 (3rd overall)http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1995 Eindhoven Marathon - 2:35:16http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1997: Enschede Marathon - 2:37:20http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg Other victories [ edit ] *City-Pier-City Loop : 1984, 1985, 1986, 1990 *Half marathon of Egmond : 1986, 1990 *Greeting from Schoorl (21.1 miles): 1998, 1999 *Trosrun : 1990, 1992 *Route du Vin 1986 *Dam to Dam : 1986, 1988, 1989 *20 van Alphen (15 km): 1984, 1985, 1986, 1987, 1990 *Zevenheuvelenloop : 1989, 1990 *Parelloop : 1993 *Ostend-Bruges Ten Miles : 1997 *Greifenseelauf : 1985 *4 Miles of Groningen : 1992 *Marikenloop : 2006 *Parc de Loop : 1977,1978,1979 *Hardloop4daagse (100 km): 2005, 2006, 2009 Awards [ edit ] *KNAU athlete of the year - 1982, 1985 Category:1952 births